Lueurs dans la nuit
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Un serial killer sème la terreur à Cascade. Et Jim, gravement blessé, ne peut guère aider Blair à sauver la vie de la belle Jessy qui semble être l'obsession de ce malade.


**_Lueurs dans la nuit_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel et de Profiler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style :** Gen - Cross over Profiler  
**Résumé :** Un serial killer sème la terreur à Cascade. Et Jim, gravement blessé, ne peut guère aider Blair à sauver la vie de la belle Jessy qui semble être l'obsession de ce malade.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Corinne pour ces bons conseils et un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique

*****

La nuit était froide et humide. La lune se reflétait sur le petit étang au milieu du parc. Sur les berges un homme faisait les cent pas. On ne distinguait que sa silhouette mais on pouvait voir qu'il était très nerveux. Soudain il s'arrêta, il pencha la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose puis un coup de feu retentit. L'homme s'écroula touché en pleine poitrine. Une ombre s'approcha de lui, et tout en ricanant on l'entendit murmurer :

- Bientôt ma belle... Bientôt...

Puis il se détourna de sa victime et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

Six heures du matin à la résidence du Capitaine Banks, tout était encore dans l'obscurité, le soleil ne devait se lever que dans une heure. Cette tranquillité fut troublée par la sonnerie du téléphone.

- Banks...  
- Ici Brown capitaine...  
- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller à l'aube un samedi matin !  
- C'est Jim capitaine, on lui a tiré dessus.  
- Comment ça on lui a tiré dessus ?  
- Un couple d'amoureux l'a trouvé, il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure près de l'étang du parc au coin de St Matthews et de la 3ème. Capitaine c'est grave, il a pris une balle en pleine poitrine.  
- A quel hôpital l'a-t-on emmené ?  
- Au General, monsieur...  
- Bien j'y serais dans une demi-heure... Brown prévenez Blair...  
- Oui capitaine.

Simon se leva en maugréant. Il prit une douche rapide, laissa un mot à Daryl et fila à l'hôpital. Il battit tous les records de vitesses pour y il passa la porte des urgences Taggart l'attendait.

- Du nouveau Taggart ?  
- Ils viennent de l'emmener en chirurgie, ce n'est pas bon Simon, il a fait deux arrêts dans l'ambulance et un troisième en salle de soin. D'après le toubib c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.  
- Des nouvelles de Blair ?  
- Aucune et cela m'inquiète, j'ai essayé le loft, son portable et son bureau à l'université et rien, pas de réponse. J'ai même appelé Jessy mais là aussi, chou blanc.  
- Vous avez appelé Wardfield ? ! !  
- Oui... Elle et Blair sont proches depuis quelques temps, mais ça ne répond pas chez Jessy non plus.  
- Je vois  
- J'ai demandé à Rafe d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au loft, à l'université et chez Jessy, on ne sait jamais  
- C'est bien Taggart, soupira le capitaine.

_Pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais être simple quand il s'agissait de la sentinelle et de son guide ? _pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et le capitaine et une grande partie de la brigade attendaient des nouvelles de Jim. Enfin le chirurgien apparut.

- Vous êtes là pour l'inspecteur Ellison ?  
- Oui je suis le Capitaine Banks son supérieur et son ami. Comment va-t-il docteur ?  
- L'intervention en elle-même s'est bien passée. On lui a retiré la balle et on a arrêté l'hémorragie mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Il a perdu énormément de sang, et même si nous l'avons transfusé, il est très faible. Les 24 prochaines heures vont être décisives. S'il les passe sans trop de complications il aura une bonne chance de s'en sortir.  
- Merci docteur, est-il possible de le voir ?  
- Oui bien sûr, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, il lui faut du calme et du repos. L'infirmière va vous conduire près de lui.

L'infirmière invita le capitaine à la suivre. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fut saisi par la pâleur extrême de son ami. Un énorme pansement couvrait la poitrine de celui-ci. La chambre était sombre et on entendait juste le moniteur cardiaque ainsi que le respirateur. Simon prit la chaise à côté du lit et s'assit.

- Jim c'est Simon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es à l'hôpital et tu vas t'en sortir, tu m'entends ?

Seul le bruit des machines lui répondit.

- Jim mais que diable faisais-tu dans ce parc au milieu de la nuit ? Et où est passé Blair ?

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce et lui fit signe que son temps de visite était fini. Il se leva et sortit. Toutes ses questions devraient attendre le réveil de son ami. Il soupira et alla rejoindre le reste de la brigade en salle d'attente, il était hors de question de laisser Jim seul tant qu'il n'était pas hors de danger. Quand il entra dans la salle d'attente tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Taggart fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Alors ?  
- Il tient bon. Mais je me sentirai mieux quand on aura retrouvé Sandburg

A ce moment là une infirmière s'approcha.

- Capitaine Banks ? Il y a un appel pour vous, vous pouvez le prendre au bureau des infirmières  
- Merci

Il traversa le couloir et prit le combiné qu'une jeune femme lui tendait.

- Banks  
- C'est Rafe. Je suis à l'université, j'ai interrogé pas mal d'amis de Blair et l'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il lui avait prêté son chalet en montagne près du lac Oneka pour le week-end. Malheureusement il n'y a pas le téléphone et le portable ne passe pas.  
- OK. Prenez Brown avec vous et allez le chercher  
- Bien capitaine. Comment va Jim ?  
- Il tient bon

Simon se rassit dans la salle d'attente et jeta un coup d'oeil a l'écran de télévision qui ornait un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir une journaliste avec en toile de fond l'entrée des urgences :

- Ce matin un inspecteur de la Major Crimes a été retrouvé sur les bords de l'étang de St Matthews Park grièvement blessé par une balle tirée par un agresseur qui reste jusqu'ici non identifié. L'état de l'inspecteur James Ellison, Policier de l'Année depuis maintenant trois ans, est jugé très grave et le pronostic des médecins reste réservé. Ici Julian Jones en direct depuis le General Hospital à vous les studios.

*****

Pendant ce temps dans le chalet, Blair était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le coin cuisine sentait bon le café, les oeufs et les toasts. Blair lança un regard à la chambre d'amis et sourit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Jessy six mois auparavant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait senti son coeur s'emballer. Elle était brune avec de très longs cheveux qu'elle portait presque toujours en chignon. Ses yeux étaient bleus et il avait remarqué son regard plein de tristesse. Elle ne souriait pas souvent, ne parlait pratiquement pas sauf pour parler travail. Elle était tellement discrète qu'on oubliait souvent sa présence. Jessy n'était pas un flic mais un civil travaillant pour la police. Elle était ce qu'on appelait une auxiliaire.  
Ce programme commencé à New York presque 15 ans auparavant avec des adolescents de 15 à 18 ans avait porté ses fruits. Jessy savait faire non seulement toute la paperasserie avec une efficacité surprenante mais elle savait aussi manier une arme et se battre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle était aussi efficace sur le terrain que dans un bureau. Cela avait étonné Blair et cela exaspérait bon nombre de policiers de la vieille école qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer quelques remarques désobligeantes.  
Blair avait tout tenté pour la séduire mais elle lui avait résisté. Puis petit à petit, il avait tout de même réussi à l'apprivoiser, se glissant à travers les défenses de la jeune femme. Ils étaient devenus amis et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Depuis Maya, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jessy en sortit enveloppée dans une robe de chambre trop grande pour elle.

- Bonjour  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Comme un charme ça doit être l'air de la montagne.  
- Café ?  
- S'il te plaît

Blair lui tendit une tasse de café. Elle allait s'asseoir à la table lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- J'y vais

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Inspecteur Rafe ! Inspecteur Brown ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
- Bonjour Jessica, Blair est là ?  
- Oui, entrez

Blair sortit du coin cuisine.

- Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Rafe et Brown se regardèrent ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle.

- Il y a un problème ?

Brown s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est Jim, on lui a tiré dessus cette nuit.

Blair ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce que lui disait Brown n'avait aucun sens.

- Comment ça on lui a tiré dessus ? Qui ? C'est grave ?  
- On ne sait pas qui mais oui c'est grave, on a faillit le perdre. Mais il tient bon pour le moment. Le capitaine nous a envoyé te chercher.  
- D'accord mais il faut que je...  
- Blair tu files avec les inspecteurs, moi je vais tout remettre de l'ordre, tout fermer et je rentrerais avec ta voiture.  
- Mais Jessy, je...  
- Je ne veux rien entendre. Jim a besoin de toi et tout de suite.

Blair la regarda, lui sourit, prit sa veste et suivit les deux inspecteurs.

*****

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans une pièce sombre assis dans un fauteuil qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, une silhouette regardait les infos à la télé. Quand elle entendit la journaliste annoncer que l'inspecteur Ellison était encore en vie, elle poussa un hurlement de rage et attrapa la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil et la lança avec violence contre le mur derrière le poste télé.

*****

A l'hôpital, Simon faisait les cent pas, Brown venait de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il ramenait Blair. Taggart entra dans la pièce et lui tendit un gobelet de café.

- Des nouvelles ?  
- Brown est en route avec Sandburg.  
- Capitaine Banks ?

Simon se retourna et regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il portait un complet noir et un imper marron. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde habillée en tailleur pantalon gris. Tous deux ressemblaient à des fédéraux.

- Je suis le capitaine Banks et vous êtes ?  
- Agent fédéral Bailey Malone et voici l'agent Samantha Waters. Nous sommes de la VCTF

Simon et Taggart se regardèrent.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de l'une de vos auxiliaires civiles, Mlle Jessica Wardfield.  
- Que lui voulez-vous ?  
- Un dangereux criminel s'est échappé de prison la semaine dernière et Jessica, je veux dire l'auxiliaire Wardfield est peut être en danger.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Simon se frotta les tempes, il commençait à avoir un mal de tête carabiné. Et qui s'est évadé ?  
- David Allan Porter.

Taggart laissa échapper un murmure de surprise.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, ce type a terrorisé New York il y a une dizaine d'année, dit Taggart en se passant la main sur le visage.  
- Et Miami et Los Angeles, précisa Sam.  
- Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas où Mlle Wardfield se trouve en ce moment mais j'attends un de mes hommes qui aura peut-être plus de renseignements, répliqua le capitaine  
- Si vous le permettez nous allons attendre ici.  
- Pas de problème

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard Blair déboula dans la salle d'attente hors d'haleine. Les deux inspecteurs n'avaient pas pu lui donner plus d'informations et il était fou d'inquiétude.

- Capitaine comment va-t-il ? C'est grave ?  
- Du calme Blair. Oui c'est grave. Il a été touché en pleine poitrine et presque à bout portant. Il a bien supporté l'intervention, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.  
- Mais enfin Capitaine que faisait-il au milieu de la nuit dans ce parc ?  
- C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir. Il ne vous a rien dit ?  
- Rien Capitaine.

Blair vit alors les deux agents du FBI.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- Ce sont deux agents de la VCTF, ils recherchent Jessica.

Les deux agents s'approchèrent et saluèrent le jeune homme.

- Désolé d'arriver dans une telle situation mais il faut absolument que nous retrouvions Melle Wardfield au plus vite, vous savez où elle se trouve ?  
- Elle est restée au chalet pour le fermer, elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle doit redescendre avec ma voiture.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Jessy fit son apparition dans la salle d'attente. Elle regarda les deux agents et pâlit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient être là. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, elle allait tomber quand Taggart la rattrapa et la fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises en plastique.

- Ca va jeune demoiselle ?  
- Oui merci Joël. Elle sourit un peu, puis elle se tourna Bailey et Sam. Il est dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Bailey hocha la tête et Sam vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Il s'est évadé, il y a une semaine. On a tenté en vain de le localiser, mais on a perdu sa trace à Seattle.  
- Il vient finir le travail

Bailey s'accroupit et prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

- On ne le laissera pas faire.

Jessy hocha la tête.

- Comment avez su où me trouver ?  
- Georges...  
- Je vois.  
- Simon, je veux voir Jim, reprit Blair  
- Je sais, je vais demander à l'infirmière si c'est possible  
- Merci.

Il se tourna vers Jessy, il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée tant il était inquiet pour Jim.

- Jessy ça ne va pas ?  
- Ca va, juste un peu choquée par tout ça.  
- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête, elle avait horreur de lui mentir. Elle était loin de se sentir bien, tout son corps tremblait et elle était au bord de la panique mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Heureusement le capitaine entra à ce moment.

- Blair vous pouvez y aller mais pas plus de 10 minutes. Il est chambre 353.  
- Merci

Il se tourna vers Jessy, lui sourit et alla rejoindre son partenaire.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, la pièce était dans la pénombre, tout était silencieux, on n'entendait que le moniteur et le respirateur. Il approcha, prit la chaise près du lit et s'y assit. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il n'y comprenait rien, comment un homme qui paressait si fort et sûr de lui pouvait paraître si fragile à cet instant. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il prit la main de Jim dans la sienne.

- Jim, c'est Blair. Ça va aller mais il est temps que tu reviennes vers nous. On a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie Jim...

Et il se tut. Puis il redit sans cesse ces mêmes paroles avec ce ton qu'il employait quand il guidait son ami quand il utilisait ses sens. Au bout de 10 minutes la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière fit son apparition, elle lui fit signe que le temps s'était écoulé. Sans un mot, il sortit. Il s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte et se couvrit le visage avec les mains. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Jim, il avait peur. Il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Il prit une longue inspiration et alla rejoindre les autres.

- Sandburg, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais j'aimerais que vous veniez avec nous au central il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler et cet hôpital n'est le meilleur endroit.  
- Mais Capitaine...  
- Taggart va rester ici pour veiller sur Jim et un inspecteur vous ramènera ici dès que l'on aura terminé.  
- D'accord, dit-il tout en poussant un énorme soupir.

Il lança un dernier regard vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de son meilleur ami et suivit le capitaine à regret.

*****

Une heure après Blair, Jessy, les deux agents de la VCTF et Simon se trouvaient réunis dans le bureau de celui-ci.

- Agent Malone, on vous écoute.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, David Porter s'est évadé de prison il y a une semaine. Nous avons suivi sa trace jusqu'à Seattle. Là, il a semblé disparaître. C'est Georges, notre génie de l'informatique, qui nous dit que Jessy travaillait à Cascade.  
- D'accord mais qu'elle est rapport avec elle ? demanda Simon

Jessy poussa un long soupir, se leva de la chaise où elle avait prit place et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, elle regarda à l'extérieur puis elle se retourna pour faire face à ses collègues. Elle prit une lente inspiration et dit d'une voix tremblante

- Il vient finir le travail  
- Le travail ? Quel travail ? demanda Blair.  
- Il y a peu près 13 ans, Porter a semé la terreur à New York, il a tué 8 jeunes filles. Je faisais partie de l'équipe d'enquêteurs que la police de New York avait mis en place pour mener l'enquête. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Bailey, c'était le profiler envoyé par le FBI chargé d'établir le profil psychologique de notre tueur. Après la 3ème victime, j'ai commencé à recevoir des cadeaux et des coups de fils. Il semblait être obsédé par moi. Il disait qu'il faisait tout cela pour m'aider à trouver ma voie, que sa mission était de réunir une armée d'anges pour se battre contre les forces du mal.

Elle se tut un instant. Ce fut Bailey qui continua le récit.

- Nous avons cru qu'il contactait Jessy pour nous narguer. Nous n'avons jamais pensé qu'il s'attaquerait à elle. Un soir pourtant, alors qu'elle sortait de ses cours du soir, il l'a kidnappée. Quand on l'a retrouvée, elle n'était en vie que par miracle.

Jessy reprit la parole.

- Il m'a battue, il m'a torturée, il... Il m'a tiré dessus mais il a raté sa cible d'un tout petit centimètre. Je suis restée dans le coma pendant deux semaines mais j'ai survécu et il m'a fallu pratiquement trois mois pour pouvoir reprendre un simple travail de bureau. A son procès, il m'a juré que quoi qu'il arrive, il terminerait sa mission et qu'ainsi je serais à lui pour l'éternité.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Jessy regarda par terre refusant de rencontrer le regard des autres. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle ? Elle tremblait, la peur menaçait de la submerger à tout instant, elle luttait pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui emplissaient les yeux. Blair s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, quand enfin il s'écarta, il s'adressa aux fédéraux.

- Si Jessy est en danger, qu'avez vous prévu de faire pour la protéger ? Car je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous êtes là.  
- C'est exact, répondit Sam. La priorité c'est de trouver un endroit où elle sera en sécurité, ensuite il faudra tout faire pour le remettre derrière les barreaux.

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna.

- Banks ! Wardfield c'est pour vous.

Jessy prit le téléphone.

- Wardfield  
- Bonjour mon Ange, j'espère que tu as aimé mon cadeau de bienvenue  
- Porter... De quel cadeau parles-tu ?  
- Mais de ton ange gardien qui va bientôt rejoindre ses amis au paradis des anges.  
- Oh ! Mon dieu, Jim... C'est toi qui lui as tiré dessus ?  
- Ne me remercie pas je n'ai pas réussi entièrement ma mission, il est encore en vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais y remédier.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?  
- Tu le sais pourquoi. Bientôt je serais là mais avant, il me reste encore un ange à exterminer et alors nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Et il raccrocha. Simon qui avait demandé que l'on retrace l'appel secoua la tête.

- Rien, il n'est pas resté assez longtemps.

Jessy ne disait rien, elle semblait comme figée puis elle glissa sur le sol et tout se fondit dans une masse de gris. Elle entendait des voix très lointaines puis le noir se fit. Quand elle revint à elle, elle était étendue sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Blair était assis près d'elle et lui tenait la main.

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Disons seulement que ta conversation téléphonique avec Porter t'a affectée plus qu'il n'y paraît.  
- Je crois surtout que c'est le fait de n'avoir rien avalé depuis le dîner d'hier soir qui a causé tout cela.  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Certaine. Tu ne vas tout de même pas commencer à jouer les mères poules ?

Blair sourit, et secoua la tête. C'était la personne la plus bornée qu'il ait rencontré en dehors de Jim bien sûr.

- De plus je crois que le capitaine nous attend dans son bureau, je ne crois pas, au vu de la situation, qu'il faille le faire attendre.  
- C'est vrai mais il faut que tu te nourrisses.  
- Dès que l'on aura terminé, promis.  
- Tu es la personne la plus têtue que j'ai rencontrée  
- Oui mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes.

Elle rougit, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis se leva et alla rejoindre ses collègues qui étudiaient un plan pour remettre le monstre en cage. Dans le bureau, le capitaine mâchouillait son cigare. Toute cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Comment ca va Wardfield ?  
- Ca va, merci. Sam que crois-tu qu'il ait voulu dire par "j'ai encore un ange à exterminer" ?  
- J'ai mon idée. Dis-moi Jessy, l'inspecteur qui a été blessé...  
- Jim ?  
- Oui c'est ca. Est-ce que vous avez travaillé ensemble ?  
- Oui, on a travaillé ensemble ces 2 dernières semaines sur l'affaire Dennison. Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il m'a surveillé ?  
- J'en suis sûre. Qui d'autre travaillait avec toi sur cette affaire ?  
- Juste Jim et Blair. Attend, tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est de Blair dont il parlait ?  
- Rien n'est moins sûr. S'il a tiré sur Jim parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait être une menace pour sa mission alors Blair doit subir le même sort. Il ne veut aucun obstacle entre toi et lui, Jessy.  
- Alors non seulement il va s'en prendre de nouveau à Jim mais à Blair aussi?  
- Je n'ai bien peur ma douce, lui répondit Bailey  
- OK alors il faut renforcer la sécurité devant la chambre de Jim. Et il faut mettre Blair en sécurité lui aussi.  
- Pas question que vous m'enfermiez alors que Jim a besoin de moi, dit Blair qui avait écouté la conversation en silence.  
- Blair, il va venir te chercher, il va te tuer. Et je ne suis pas disposée à te perdre. Alors par pitié, écoute-moi, le supplia-t-elle.  
- Je ne laisserai pas tomber Jim.  
- Personne ne te le demande. Mais que crois-tu qu'il pensera quand il se réveillera et qu'il apprendra que tu t'es fait tuer à cause de lui ?  
- Ca c'est un coup bas ! dit Blair la voix pleine de colère. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, il n'en sera pas responsable.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne se sentira pas coupable si tu te fais descendre pendant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour te sauver ? Réfléchis ! Tu connais Jim mieux que moi et tu sais que je ne me trompe pas.

Blair se tut. Il savait que Jessy avait raison mais sa loyauté envers son ami le poussait à refuser l'évidence.

- Elle a raison, répliqua Sam. M. Sandburg, on ne vous demande pas de laisser tomber votre collègue. Mais tout simplement de vous mettre à l'abri jusqu'à ce que nous y voyions plus clair.  
- Je ne peux pas disparaître ainsi. J'ai des cours à l'université, des copies à corriger et puis je ne peux pas laisser Jim tout seul.  
- Blair, écoute-moi par pitié. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes qui m'étaient chères et je ne tiens pas à te rajouter à la liste.

Blair regarda Jessy, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayée. Sam reprit la parole.

- Je vous propose un marché. Vous nous laissez vous placer dans un endroit sûr et je veillerais à ce que vous soyez accompagné tous les jours à l'hôpital voir votre ami.

Blair sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

- OK mais avant de me conduire en sûreté, je dois passer à l'université et chez moi. Je dois prendre quelques papiers et veiller à ce que mes étudiants soient pris en charge jusqu'à mon retour.  
- C'est d'accord M. Sandburg.

Bailey regarda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'amusement, il lui faisait penser à un gamin capricieux.

- John, tu accompagnes ce jeune homme à l'université puis tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital pour qu'il prenne des nouvelles de son ami. Ensuite tu iras à l'endroit dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure. J'appelle Georges pour qu'il organise la surveillance de la chambre l'inspecteur Ellison

Ils sortirent du bureau. Jessy se laissa tomber sur une chaise, elle était épuisée. Bailey s'accroupit devant elle et lui caressa la joue.

- Jessy si on passait chez toi prendre quelques affaires.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête. La suite des événements se passa dans un flou total pour la jeune femme. Enfin ils atteignirent la maison qui allait les accueillir elle et Blair pour un temps. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se laissa glisser sur le lit de sa chambre et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Une heure plus tard Blair, John et Simon arrivèrent.

- Voilà votre nouveau domaine, Sandburg. Tachez de vous tenir tranquille.  
- Je serais sage comme une image. Capitaine vous pensez que Jim est en sécurité ?  
- Ecoutez une équipe d'agents fédéraux et de policiers se relayent devant sa porte. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Sam sortit de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans la main.

- Ah vous voilà enfin !

Blair regarda autour de lui. La maison se composait de 3 chambres qui donnaient toutes sur la pièce principale où trônait une magnifique cheminée et devant laquelle était installé un canapé.

- Où est Jessy ?  
- Dans sa chambre, elle s'est endormie. Tous ces événements l'ont quelque peu secouée.  
- Et laquelle des chambres est la mienne ?  
- Celle-ci... Elle est juste à côté de celle de Jessy. Cela la rassurera de vous savoir tout près, dit Sam avec un sourire entendu

Il la suivit dans la chambre. Celle-ci était petite mais meublée avec goût. Il ouvrit une autre porte et découvrit une minuscule salle de bain. Il posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et resta ainsi pendant un moment. Tout était allé très vite, trop vite. Sam s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

- Ça peut parfois aider d'en parler.  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital et on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir, une personne que j'aime plus que tout est terrorisée par un malade et ce même malade en veut à ma vie. Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup pour une journée vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Je trouve aussi, mais ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Je suis sure que votre ami va s'en sortir. Quant à Porter, il est hors de question que nous le laissions vous approcher vous et Jessy.

Il sourit devant l'assurance de la jeune femme.

- Y a-t-il un moyen d'avoir quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim.  
- Je crois que je peux nous trouver de quoi nous faire de merveilleux sandwichs.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Bailey et Simon discutaient boutique sur le canapé tandis que John feuilletait le journal dans un des fauteuils. Simon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je retourne à l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez moi. Si jamais il y a du neuf je vous appelle.

Et il sortit. Il ne remarqua pas le van garé au coin de la rue. A l'intérieur un homme souriait ironiquement.

- Je te tiens ma belle, bientôt tu seras à moi. Mais avant je vais me débarrasser de tes sentinelles à commencer par celle qui dort à l'hôpital.

Quand Simon arriva à l'hôpital, il se rendit directement au bureau des infirmières.

- Capitaine Banks ! J'aurais souhaité ne plus vous revoir dans mon service.  
- Je sais Maggie. Comment va Jim ?

Maggie était une infirmière du service de réanimation. Petite et potelée très vive encore pour ses 56 ans, elle avait adopté le trio d'amis après l'incident avec Lash. C'est elle qui avait pris soin de Jim après la blessure de Blair par Quinn. C'est encore elle qui avait pris en charge le petit groupe quand Blair avait eu son overdose. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Blair car il lui rappelait son fils mort dans un accident de voiture deux ans auparavant.

- Il va beaucoup mieux, il a reprit connaissance il y a une demi-heure. Il n'est plus sous respirateur. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter que quelqu'un en voulait à son guide. C'était pas très clair. Il dort maintenant. En tout cas il n'a pas arrêté de demander Blair.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
- Au fait où est-il ? Je pensais qu'il serait comme à son habitude ici pour veiller sur Jim.  
- Il le serait si le même dingue qui a tiré sur Jim ne l'avait pas menacé. On a dû le mettre en sécurité.  
- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être si simple de le convaincre ?

Simon eut un petit rire. Il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que la journée ne finirait jamais.

- En effet, mais Jessy a réussit là où nous avons tous échoué.  
- Jessy ? Ah oui la jeune femme qui est venue lui rendre visite après sa noyade ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Enfin quelqu'un qui a réussi à lui faire entendre raison, j'aimerais bien connaître son secret.  
- Moi aussi. Maggie, je peux aller voir Jim ? Je vous promets de ne pas le réveiller.  
- A une condition mon grand.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Que vous alliez tout droit vous coucher après cela. Vous avez l'air d'un zombie.  
- Ça marche.

Il sourit et tout doucement entra dans la chambre. A première vue Jim allait mieux, il avait repris quelques couleurs et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au moniteur cardiaque. _Le rythme semble stable. C'est bon signe_, pensa-t-il.

- Simon ?

Le capitaine tourna la tête surpris d'entendre la voix de Jim.

- Hé ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Simon... Blair... Il faut le sauver... En danger... Kidnappé.  
- Jim ? Ecoute-moi Blair va bien, il est en sécurité.  
- Non ! Il est en danger... Il faut le sauver... Simon aide-le !  
- Jim... Blair va bien, il est en sécurité.

Mais Jim ne semblait pas entendre Simon et continuait répéter que son guide était en danger.

- Jim ! dit Simon en élevant un peu la voix et en prenant le visage de la sentinelle dans ses mains. Regarde-moi. Blair va bien, il est en sécurité. Rafe et Brown sont avec lui.  
- Tu en es sûr ? lui répondit la sentinelle avec la voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Certain, je l'ai quitté il y a une heure à peine. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?  
- Non... Blair est en sécurité, il va bien...

Et sur ces paroles il se rendormit. Simon sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace, essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient pu s'échapper. Il ne comprendrait jamais totalement la force du lien qui unissait la sentinelle à son guide mais quelque part il les enviait. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et rentra chez lui bien décider à reprendre quelques forces.

*****

Après avoir mangé Blair se retira dans sa chambre, il prit une longue douche chaude puis s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

*****

Sur le campus une silhouette observait des étudiants qui sortaient de leurs cours du soir. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et choisit sa victime. Ce serait elle, la jeune femme avec le manteau rouge. Rouge comme le sang qu'elle allait verser. Rouge comme l'enfer qu'il traversait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ange interdit. Elle allait rejoindre son armée et bientôt il la dirigerait avec ELLE... ELLE qui lui échappait depuis si longtemps... ELLE qui était parfaite pour ce rôle... ELLE dont le visage le hantait jour après jour. Il la suivit à couvert des buissons jusqu'au parking nord puis il chargea avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, elle s'écroula inerte dans les bras de son agresseur.

*****

Vers trois heures du matin des gémissements tirèrent Blair de son sommeil. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et écouta. Les bruits venaient de la chambre de Jessy. Il entra et alluma l lumière, Jessy était en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle se battait avec ses draps en murmurant des mots qu'il ne comprenait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua la jeune femme.

- Jessy... Jessy réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie Jessy ! C'est juste un cauchemar !!

Au son de la voix de Blair, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait mais elle sentit la chaleur d'une main posée sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune homme.

- Blair ? Que fais-tu là ?  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar.  
- Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé.  
- Ce n'est rien... Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle se recoucha, ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Je vais te laisser te rendormir.

Il allait se lever quand il entendit Jessy dire d'une toute petite voix.

- Reste... Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda, lui sourit puis fit le tour du lit pour se coucher à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui murmurer des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Ecoutant la respiration tranquille de la jeune femme, il sourit et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

*****

Au petit matin une patrouille découvrit le corps d'une jeune femme dans une allée près de l'appartement de Jessy. L'agent Malone arriva sur les lieux peu après accompagné de Grace et de John qu'il avait tiré du lit.

- Mon Dieu quel carnage ! dit Grace en fermant les yeux.

Elle enfila ses gants et se mit au travail, John lui alla interroger le voisinage avec l'aide des agents en uniforme et Malone engagea la conversation avec Megan qui lui raconta les circonstances de la découverte du corps.

*****

Quand Blair se réveilla, Jessy le regardait en souriant.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui. Grâce à toi. Merci d'être resté.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient hors d'haleine.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

Jessy sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis du bout du doigt, elle caressa le visage du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle

Il la regarda d'un air surpris puis son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi mais je n'osais plus y croire. Tu ne m'avais laissé aucun espoir.  
- Je sais. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit cela que cela me fait peur. Mais je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je ne veux plus cacher mes sentiments.

C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour toquer à la porte en leur signalant que le petit déjeuner était servi. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, habillés d'une grande robe de chambre, Sam sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Café ?  
- Oui, merci Sam.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- En quelque sorte. J'ai encore fait le même cauchemar.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.  
- En fait Blair m'a aidé à me rendormir, répondit Jessy en le regardant  
- Heureuse de l'entendre.

Bailey entra dans le coin cuisine tenant un dossier dans la main.

- T'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sam  
- Il a remis ça. On vient de trouver sa première victime.

Jessy lâcha sa tasse de café qui éclata en petits morceaux à ses pieds. Bailey sursauta, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Il traversa la petite pièce et la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Jessy ! Je suis désolé.

Jessy prit une grande inspiration et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bailey.

- Ça va aller, dis-moi tout.  
- On l'a retrouvée ce matin, dans une allée près de chez toi. Même topo que pour toutes les autres. Son message est très clair. C'est toi qu'il veut.  
- Mais il ne l'aura pas, dit Blair, n'est-ce pas, agent Malone ?  
- Si vous voulez que John vous emmène à l'hôpital, vous feriez bien de vous habiller, dit Sam en souriant, moi je vais ramasser tout ceci.

Jessy baissa les yeux et découvrit ce qui restait de la tasse, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber.

- Je suis désolée Sam, je vais t'aider.  
- Si tu allais plutôt t'habiller.  
- Ça marche et pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui me charge du déjeuner.  
- Marché conclu.

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Comment a-t-elle passé la nuit ? demanda Bailey d'un air inquiet  
- Elle refait le même cauchemar qui la hantait quand elle habitait chez moi mais il semblerait que le jeune Sandburg l'ait calmé et qu'elle ait réussit à se rendormir. Elle se tut un moment puis reprit, je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils finissent ensemble.  
- Tu crois ? J'en serais heureux, ca fait si longtemps qu'elle est seule.  
- Oui depuis la mort de Chris, il y a dix ans maintenant.  
- Tu sais je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un peu ma petite soeur. Je voudrais tant qu'elle soit enfin heureuse.  
- Je sais, Bailey, répondit Sam en posant sa main sur celle de Bailey.

John entra dans le coin cuisine mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

- Alors quel est le programme ?  
- Tu emmènes M. Sandburg à l'hôpital voir son collègue et moi je vais voir Grace, elle aura peut être du nouveau. Sam, tu restes avec Jessy. Il y a deux inspecteurs qui doivent venir vous tenir compagnie.

Blair entra dans la cuisine, il était fraîchement douché et habillé.

- On peut y aller quand vous voudrez.  
- OK on y va alors à tout à l'heure.

*****

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Simon s'y trouvait déjà. Il était en grande conversation avec Taggart qui venait de prendre sa garde devant la porte de la chambre de Jim.

- Bonjour Joël.  
- Bonjour Blair.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Le médecin est avec lui, lui dit Simon en mâchouillant son cigare.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

- Docteur ? Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il est tiré d'affaire, il est conscient et il respire tout seul. Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est beaucoup de repos. Nous allons le garder aux soins intensifs encore 24h par précaution.  
- Merci docteur c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, je peux le voir ?  
- Allez-y, il vous a demandé, mais allez-y doucement.  
- Promis.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il vit de grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Il sourit. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il prit la main de Jim dans la sienne.

- Bonjour mon grand. On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur. Comment tu te sens ?  
- J'ai été mieux et toi tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'on a tiré. Et comment vont tes sens ?. Rien de suspect à signaler ? dit-il nerveusement.  
- Tout va bien de ce côté là.  
- Ouf ! Tant mieux, répondit-il sans pour autant regarder Jim dans les yeux.  
- Grand chef...

Dans le couloir un peu plus loin un homme vêtu d'une blouse de chirurgien observait les allées et venues de la chambre 353. Il se tourna légèrement pour cacher son visage quand Simon passa à côté de lui et entra dans la chambre.

- Jim ? Comment ça va ?  
- Fatigué.  
- Je sais mais j'ai des questions qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Jim de quoi te souviens-tu ?  
- J'ai dîné avec Blair et Jessy puis ils sont partis pour la montagne, j'ai regardé la télé. Je suis allé me coucher vers minuit. Vers 4h, j'ai reçu un coup de fil. Le gars m'a dit qu'il avait kidnappé Blair et qu'il voulait me voir au parc près de St Matthews. J'y suis allé j'ai attendu un peu et après c'est le trou noir.  
- Tu aurais dû appeler du renfort.  
- Je ne pouvais pas il menaçait de le tuer.  
- Je vois.

L'infirmière entra.

- Il est temps de le laisser se reposer.

Simon regarda son meilleur ami, il posa une main sur son épaule et sourit.

- Je reviendrais demain, dit Blair en évitant le regard de son partenaire. Repose-toi et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à guérir.  
- Je repasserais tout à l'heure.  
- Simon ?  
- Non pas de questions. Tout à l'heure...  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte, tu te reposes, je repasse après.

Jim poussa un gros soupir et ferma les yeux même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer cette conversation l'avait épuisé. Simon et Blair sortirent. Blair s'appuya contre le mur, ses genoux tremblaient.

- Ça va ?  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Jim a failli se faire tuer à cause de moi.  
- Vous dites des bêtises, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la faute de Porter. Il s'est servi de votre amitié pour le piéger mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
- Simon, je...  
- Ecoutez-moi, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, Jim va avoir besoin de vous, de votre force pour s'en remettre. Alors reprenez-vous !

Blair respira fort pendant un moment puis leva la tête vers le capitaine.

- Vous avez raison, je suis désolé...

- C'est rien, répondit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

John s'approcha.

- Vous êtes prêt ?  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas il faudrait que l'on s'arrête à l'université, j'ai oublié de prendre quelques documents dont je vais avoir besoin pour corriger mes copies.  
- Pas de problèmes.

*****

Bailey était en grande conversation avec Grace à la morgue.

- Alors si je comprends bien, on n'a aucun indice sur l'endroit où il l'a tuée.  
- Aucun. Il s'en est donné à coeur joie avec elle. Il lui a fracturé toutes les côtes sans compter les coups de couteau, les brûlures de cigarettes. Et bien sûr il a laissé sa signature. Il a tiré une balle dans le dos et une balle en plein coeur. Mais cette fois-ci il aurait pu s'en passer.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Elle était déjà morte quand il lui a tiré dessus. Bailey, il a été beaucoup plus violent avec elle qu'avec toutes les autres victimes. C'était comme s'il était en colère.  
- Mais il est en colère. Il a voulu tuer Ellison et il a échoué, il veut Jessy mais on est arrivé avant lui et on l'a mise sous protection.  
- Comment prend-elle la chose ?  
- Ca peut aller et puis il semblerait que le jeune Sandburg et elle soient assez proches. Ca aide.  
- Je vois. Il a laissé ça dans une des poches de la victime.

Elle lui tendit un sachet avec un bout de papier dedans sur lequel était griffonné le mot "BIENTOT" en lettres rouges.

- C'est du sang ?  
- Oui. C'est celui de la victime. Ecoute je vais finir l'analyse des derniers prélèvements au plus vite, tu auras mon rapport définitif avant ce soir.  
- Merci Grace.

*****

Sam souriait en regardant Jessy s'affairer dans la cuisine. Dans le salon, Brown et Rafe lisaient le journal.

- Dis-moi Jess, Blair et toi vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?  
- Si tu veux savoir si on est amoureux, la réponse est oui, si tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble, la réponse est non.  
- Pourtant hier soir ...  
- On a dormi dans le même lit, mais c'est tout. Sa présence m'a rassurée. Tu sais Sam ça fait si longtemps que ça me fait peur.  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- De le perdre.  
- Je ne comprends pas, d'après toi il ne s'est encore rien passé entre vous.  
- Sam, quand j'ai perdu Chris, il y a dix ans, j'ai cru mourir tellement la douleur était forte. J'ai aimé Chris à un tel point. On ne faisait qu'un, on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait ou ressentait. Quand il a été tué, une partie de moi est morte avec lui. Du moins je le croyais.  
- Mais...  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, cette partie de moi est toujours là. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ressens un tel bien-être en sa présence. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il touche mon âme.  
- Tu l'aimes tout simplement.  
- Oui, répondit Jessy en rougissant  
- Alors ne laisse pas ta peur te paralyser, vis ton amour pleinement. Tu le mérites.

*****

John se gara près du bâtiment où Blair avait son bureau.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faire ce détour, mais hier avec tout ce remue-ménage, j'ai oublié la moitié de mes dossiers.  
- Je sais ce que c'est de s'inquiéter pour un ami.  
- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts mis à part pour un homme dont le visage était dissimulé par une casquette qui passait consciencieusement la serpillière, et à qui ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. John ouvrit celle-ci, inspecta l'intérieur et laissa entrer Blair. Il se mit à fouiller parmi ses dossiers. John surveillait les alentours quand soudain avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sa vision explosa en mille étoiles et tout devint noir. Blair se retourna en entendant le corps de John glisser à terre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte il reconnut Porter en tenue d'agent d'entretien. Il avait vu des photos dans les dossiers de la VCTF.

- Agent Grant !  
- Il fait un petit somme. Toi et moi avons à parler.  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Te faire rejoindre mon armée d'anges gardiens.

Blair avala sa salive, ce type lui donnait la chair de poule. Pas étonnant que Jessy en ait tellement peur. Il regarda vers la fenêtre et évalua ses chances. Son bureau était au rez-de-chaussée, s'il sautait, il n'aurait que des égratignures. Par bonheur il avait ouvert la fenêtre en arrivant pour aérer son bureau. Il prit son élan et se lança vers sa seule chance de salut mais Porter qui avait remarqué son manège fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Avant que Blair ne puisse réagir, il lui glissa un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche. Il lutta encore un peu avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

- On ne bouge plus ! hurla Bailey dans l'encadrement de la porte son arme pointée vers Porter.  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens mais c'est notre fin psychologue... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? "

Bailey s'approcha doucement, son arme toujours braquée vers le géant aux yeux noirs.

- Lâche-le Porter ou tu es mort !  
- Pas question, il est à moi tout comme Jessy le sera bientôt. Tu peux essayer de la cacher pour le moment mais pas pour l'éternité et ce jour-là je serais là.  
- Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle, je te loge une balle en pleine tête.

Porter regarda la fenêtre, elle était sa seule porte de sortie.

- Tu veux ce jeune homme tiens prends-le mais sache qu'il est à moi pour l'éternité.

Et il poussa Sandburg dans les bras de Malone qui fut obligé de lâcher son arme pour le rattraper. Il sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit en courant. Bailey sortit son portable et appela les renforts et une ambulance.

*****

Dans le pavillon, Jessy faisait les cent pas. Bailey les avait appelés pour les prévenir de l'attaque contre Blair.

- Calme-toi Jessy, dit Sam.

Elle était assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Taggart qui avait prit la relève de Brown et Rafe.

- Pourquoi Sam ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser vivre en paix ? J'en ai assez.  
- Je sais. Tu te souviens ce que tu me disais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand Jack était après moi ?

Jessy hocha la tête. Taggart regardait l'échange avec curiosité.

- Tu me disais que si je commençais à me laisser submerger par mes peurs, jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Ne laisse pas Porter faire de même.  
- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement peur. Et voilà qu'il s'en prend à des personnes qui me sont chères.

Taggart sourit, il se remémorait les paroles presque identiques que le jeune guide lui avait dit quand la peur s'était emparée de lui lors du désamorçage d'une bombe. _Ces deux-là s'accordent très bien_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu as entendu Bailey ? Blair et John sont juste sonnés. Il les ramène ici dès que le médecin les aura vus.  
- Je sais. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la case départ.

Sam se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi. Ecoute je vais te faire une tasse de thé, tu vas voir ca va te faire un bien fou  
- Non merci. Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Appelle-moi dès qu'ils arrivent.  
- Promis

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit par terre devant le feu dans la petite cheminée. Et elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

*****

Aux urgences Simon faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Bailey était un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec Georges au téléphone.

- Alors du nouveau ? demanda le capitaine en se frottant les yeux.  
- Non, rien et c'est désespérant. Ce type est très malin, dit Bailey avec de l'exaspération dans la voix

Le médecin qui avait pris en charge Blair et John s'approcha.

- Vous êtes là pour l'agent Grant et M. Sandburg ?  
- Oui je suis le Capitaine Simon Banks et voici l'agent Malone alors comment vont-ils ?  
- Ils vont bien juste un mal de tête. Vous pourrez les récupérer dès qu'ils auront fini de signer les papiers.  
- Agent Malone ? Vous pouvez les ramener? Je voudrais aller voir Ellison.  
- Pas de problème et appelez-moi Bailey  
- Merci

*****

Dans le salon Sam buvait une tasse de thé devant la grande cheminée où un feu crépitait. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Jessy dans un état pareil, dit Taggart en sortant du coin cuisine où il était allé se chercher du café.  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle travaille chez vous ?  
- Presque un an. Vous savez c'est quelqu'un de spécial.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Quand elle est arrivée dans le service, elle a dû faire face à l'hostilité de pas mal de nos collègues qui considèrent qu'aucun civil ne devrait faire partie de la police. Petit à petit elle a réussi à s'imposer sans y paraître par son travail acharné au bureau mais aussi dans son travail sur le terrain.  
- Je sais, il s'est passé la même chose quand elle est venue travailler avec la VCTF il y a trois ans.  
- Et puis elle est toujours à l'écoute de ceux qui en ont besoin, que ce soit des collègues ou des victimes. Elle a le don mettre les gens à l'aise. Elle fait parler même les victimes les plus traumatisée ou les témoins les plus récalcitrants.  
- Je sais, elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand elle travaillait chez nous.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Vous vous souvenez de "Jack de Tous les Coups" ?  
- Le tueur en série ?  
- Oui, il faisait une fixation sur moi et j'ai vécu des années comme une recluse sous haute surveillance. Ce n'était pas simple tous les jours surtout quand on a une petite fille de 7 ans. Quand on a trouvé sa 18ème victime j'ai craqué dans mon bureau. Elle est venue, elle s'est assise à coté de moi et elle m'a dit -Pleure, et pleure jusqu'à ce que tu sois tellement fatiguée que tu ne puisses plus garder tes yeux ouverts. Laisse ta douleur t'envahir pour qu'elle ne dirige pas ta vie.- et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
- Et ça vous a aidé ?  
- Oui, à chaque fois que je me sentais au bout du rouleau, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau et faisais ce qu'elle m'avait conseillé.  
- Porter lui en veut vraiment ?  
- Porter est le "Jack" de Jessy. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'échappe et ce n'est pas la première fois que Jessy est obligée de se cacher.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit livrant passage à Bailey, John et Blair encore un peu groggy.

- Alors ? demanda Sam.  
- Eh bien nous avons une énorme bosse pour John et un mal de tête pour M. Sandburg mais à part ça nous pouvons dire que nous avons eu de la chance.  
- Et l'inspecteur Ellison ?  
- En ce moment le capitaine Banks est avec lui. De plus il devrait être transféré dans une chambre dès demain.  
- Heureuse de l'entendre Bailey.  
- Où est Jessy ? demanda Blair  
- Dans sa chambre, elle était tellement inquiète pour vous deux.  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

*****

Simon entra dans la chambre de Jim. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Enfin, j'ai failli attendre, Simon.

Le capitaine sourit.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Il prit la chaise et s'assit près du lit et croisa les bras.

- Simon, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Sandburg semblait si nerveux ? On a du nouveau sur celui qui m'a pris pour cible ? Et que viennent faire les fédéraux dans l'histoire ?  
- Jim calme-toi !  
- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux des réponses !  
- OK. Le type qui t'a tiré dessus s'appelle Porter. David Allan Porter.  
- Attends le type qui a terrorisé New York il y a une dizaine d'année ?  
- Oui c'est ça  
- Et quel rapport avec moi ?  
- Le rapport c'est Wardfield  
- Là tu me perds.  
- Jessy a travaillé sur l'enquête à New York et depuis il fait une fixation sur elle. Il a tenté de la descendre plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois elle a réussi à s'en tirer.  
- Et...  
- Il se trouve qu'il s'est évadé de prison il y a une semaine. Il semblerait qu'il vous ait surveillé pendant que vous travailliez sur l'affaire Dennison. Il en a conclut que vous étiez toi et Blair en travers de son chemin. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu se débarrasser de toi.  
- En bref ce que tu veux me dire c'est que ce type veut m'éliminer moi et mon guide pour pouvoir avoir Jessy.  
- Oui c'est ça.  
- Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que j'aille voir Blair.  
- Ecoute Jim, on l'a mis en sécurité avec Jessy et il est gardé par nos hommes et ceux de l'agent Malone.  
- En sécurité, mon oeil. Blair ne sera pas en sécurité tant que je ne serais pas là  
- Jim tu peux à peine bouger et encore moins marcher. Sois raisonnable.

Jim tenta de se redresser mais retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Il poussa un soupir. Il savait que son ami avait raison mais il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête le fait que son guide avait besoin de lui.

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que les fédéraux font sur l'affaire ?  
- Il semblerait que Wardfield ait travaillé pour la VCTF il y a trois ans. Elle les a aidés, ils lui rendent la pareille. Ecoute Jim, je te jure que l'on va tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Blair, ni à Jessy. Mais toi je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras pas de folie du genre sortir de l'hôpital sans autorisation.

Jim poussa un autre gros soupir, Simon le connaissait bien.

- Promis, je serais sage comme une image, dit il sarcastiquement. Quoi ? Tu me caches encore quelque chose ?

Simon se gratta la tête, Blair avait raison quand il disait qu'il était impossible de mentir à la sentinelle.

- En fait Porter a tenté d'enlever Blair ce matin.  
- Quoi !!!  
- Jim calme-toi, il va bien. Je te le jure. Malone l'a emmené dans notre repaire.  
- Où a-t-il tenté de l'avoir ?  
- A l'université, il y est retourné après être passé te voir.  
- Mais enfin comment a-t-il su que Blair allait à son bureau ?  
- L'équipe de Malone a retrouvé un émetteur sur la voiture, il a dû le placer quand ils sont venus ce matin.  
- Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?  
- Oui juste un mal de tête. Heureusement Malone est arrivé à temps.  
- Comment a-t-il su ?  
- En fait il ne le savait pas. Mais l'agent Grant avait oublié son portefeuille à la planque et Bailey voulait le lui rendre après avoir vu le légiste.  
- Je vois et Jessy ?  
- Plutôt secouée mais vu ce que Porter lui a fait subir ce n'est pas étonnant.  
- J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. Le fait de les savoir en danger et de ne rien pouvoir faire cela me rend dingue.  
- Un peu de patience Jim, ce n'est pas une égratignure, tu as failli y rester alors du calme. Maintenant je veux que tu te reposes, Malone s'occupe de tout et il a l'air de bien connaître son affaire.  
- Je sais mais j'ai horreur des fédéraux.  
- Celui-là pourrait te surprendre, mais ne t'inquiète pas Taggart est de garde cette nuit et tu connais Joël, il ne laissera rien arriver à nos amis. Maintenant je rentre avant que l'on me fiche à la porte.

Jim sourit. Puis les analgésiques aidant, il s'endormit.

*****

Blair entra dans la chambre. Elle n'était éclairée que par le feu dans la cheminée. Face à celle-ci et tournant le dos à la porte, Jessy était assise par terre les genoux ramenés sous le menton.

- Jessy ?

Il tendit la main pour allumer.

- Non, n'allume pas.  
- Que fais-tu dans le noir ?  
- Je réfléchissais.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers Blair, même dans cette semi-obscurité il pouvait voir des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle  
- Un peu mal à la tête mais le médecin a dit que c'était normal.  
- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu.  
- Peut-être.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Mais avant il y a une chose que je veux faire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ça.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée.

Jessy sourit.

- A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?  
- Porter me gâche la vie depuis près de treize ans. Alors parfois je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fait de finir le travail la première fois.  
- Ne redis jamais cela, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! dit Blair avec véhémence.  
- Blair, je...  
- Non écoute-moi, je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est horrible mais il ne mérite pas que tu penses cela !  
- Non tu ne sais rien Blair. !  
- Alors parle-moi, explique-moi.  
- Ce type est un cauchemar, c'est mon cauchemar et à cause de moi Jim est à l'hôpital et toi il a failli t'avoir ce matin.  
- Mais je suis là.  
- Blair...  
- Parle-moi Jessy. Je sais qu'il t'a agressé mais il y a une chose que tu ne me dis pas  
- Blair, pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Aime-moi. Fais-moi tout oublier.  
- Tu es sure ?  
- Aime-moi.

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la robe de chambre de la jeune femme et lui embrassa le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps.  
Deux heures plus tard, elle regardait dormir son amant, son amour. Il avait l'air fragile et plus jeune ainsi endormi, sa tête sur son épaule. Enfin elle se laissa envahir par le sommeil. Et bientôt le cauchemar refit son apparition, elle revit en détail l'agression et le sourire narquois de Porter. Blair fut réveillé par des gémissements, Jessy se battait à nouveau contre son cauchemar.

- Jess, réveille-toi !"

Il la secoua plus fort.

- Jessy !!!!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ses mains tremblantes serraient les draps.

- Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Toujours le même rêve ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, elle était au bord des larmes.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Ça te ferait du bien, tu sais.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et pris une grande inspiration.

- Ca commence toujours pareil, je sors de mes cours du soir, j'entends des pas derrière moi et puis je sens un mouchoir sur ma bouche et mon nez et puis le trou noir. Puis j'entends ce rire qui me glace le sang, et quand j'ouvre les yeux il est là avec ce couteau qui me paraît énorme. Son regard me hante, il n'y a rien d'humain dans ses yeux, il n'y a que de la rage et du plaisir devant ma peur. Ses mains sur ma peau, son couteau contre ma gorge, tout va si vite. Et puis les mots qui me disent que je suis à lui pour l'éternité. Et enfin cette arme qu'il pointe vers moi, je ne peux rien faire, et le coup qui part. En général c'est là que je me réveille.  
- En fait tu revis l'agression ?  
- Papa Sam dit que c'est normal.  
- Papa Sam ?  
- Le thérapeute qui me suit depuis l'agression.  
- Drôle de nom pour un thérapeute.  
- En fait je l'ai baptisé ainsi parce qu'il me faisait penser à mon père, qu'il me rassurait quand je n'avais plus confiance en personne.  
- Et il a l'air de quoi ce thérapeute ?  
- Serais-tu jaloux ? dit-elle en souriant  
- Toujours... Quand je suis amoureux je suis un vrai loup, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime et elle est allongée près de moi.

Il sourit puis l'embrassa. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement.

- Tu sais depuis que je travaille avec Jim j'ai eu ma dose de psychopathes. Il y a eu Kinkaid qui a décidé de prendre tout le central en otage. Pas mal pour un premier jour de travail. Puis il y a eu Quinn qui a enlevé Simon et qui a fini par me tirer dessus, et quelques autres dont je tairais le nom parce que je ne tiens pas à faire des cauchemars. Mais celui qui vient en tête de liste c'est Lash.  
- Lash ?  
- Oui tu vois, peu après que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Jim un type a commencé à tuer des personnes pour leur voler leur identité.  
- Comment ça leur voler leur identités ?  
- Eh bien il s'habillait comme eux, parlait comme eux enfin tout quoi. Et tu sais le pire ?

Jessy secoua la tête.

- Il travaillait à nos côté en se faisant passer pour un psychologue.  
- Là tu me fais marcher.  
- Du tout. Quand on a enfin découvert qui il était, il a décidé de donner une petite leçon à Jim.

Blair se tut et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, il revoyait au ralenti la porte du loft voler en éclat, Lash se jeter sur lui. Il en tremblait encore. Et puis quand il s'était réveillé attaché et bâillonné à cette chaise de dentiste...

- Blair ? Ça va ? Parle-moi.

Il la regarda et il ne vit dans ses yeux que de l'amour et de la compassion.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Il a voulu devenir moi.

Jessy ne dit rien et attendit que Blair raconte son histoire à son rythme.

- Il m'a suivi de l'université jusqu'au loft, et là il y est entré de force. Je me suis battu, Jess, autant que j'ai pu mais il était fort, trop fort, dit-il nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Avant que je ne puisse rien faire il m'a piqué avec une seringue et je ne me rappelle rien d'autre. Quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pris au piège, j'ai eu peur, pire encore j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai parlé encore et encore, je cherchais à le mettre en colère. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : Ce n'est pas franchement une bonne idée de mettre en colère un psychopathe. Mais c'était la seule arme qui me restait encore : les mots. Et ils ont fait mouche. Il s'est mis en colère et il m'a forcé à boire une drogue. Ensuite les seules choses dont je me souvienne c'est l'arrivée de Jim, les coups de feu et Jim me disant que tout était terminé, que plus jamais il ne me referait du mal.

Elle lui caressa la joue et y déposa un doux baiser.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, reprit-il, cette peur a été ma compagne pendant de longs mois après "l'incident". Même maintenant rien que le fait d'en reparler me donne envie de me cacher dans un coin pour ne plus en sortir.  
- Tu as un gros avantage sur moi.  
- Lequel dit moi ?  
- Ton cauchemar est mort, il ne reviendra plus te hanter. Le mien est bel et bien vivant et il réapparaît dès que je commence à me sentir en sécurité quelque part.  
- Oui mais ici tu un atout majeur, dit-il en souriant  
- Ah oui et lequel ?  
- Moi et toute une brigade de police qui a trop besoin de toi pour laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver.

Jessy sourit en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Apaisée, elle se rendormit bien enveloppée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

*****

Le lendemain matin, Blair, accompagné d'un agent du FBI, partit pour l'hôpital. Il avait hâte de revoir sa sentinelle. Jessy, elle, avait décidé avec l'accord de Bailey et de Sam de retourner au central pour donner un coup de main dans les recherches. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité que dans un commissariat entourée d'une armée de policiers.  
Jim attendait son guide avec impatience, il avait besoin de le voir pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui-même veiller sur lui le rendait à moitié fou. Blair discutait au bureau des infirmières avec Maggie qui avait presque fini son service.

- Alors comment va Jim ce matin ?  
- Aussi insupportable que d'habitude. Il n'a pas arrêté de demander quand on le relâcherait dans la nature. Quand le docteur Stevens lui a dit qu'il devrait encore rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, j'ai cru qu'il allait l'écorcher vif.

Blair se mit à rire.

- Je sais Jim peut être un patient très impatient.  
- Mais toi dis-moi comment vas-tu ? lui dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café.  
- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Moi je vais bien.  
- Pas avec moi Blair, lui répondit Maggie. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ça ne va pas si bien que ça et puis Nancy des Urgences est venue me dire que tu avais fait un petit tour chez eux hier.

Blair poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Le malade qui a tiré sur Jim a tenté de m'avoir hier après mon passage ici. Heureusement l'agent Malone est arrivé à temps. Je m'en suis tiré avec un mal de tête c'est tout.  
- Je vois et ton amie Jessy ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire ta petite amie Jessy, comment prend-elle tout cela ?  
- Hey ! Comment as-tu su pour Jess ? lui demanda-t-il avec surprise  
- Une fille qui est capable de te convaincre de ne pas passer tout ton temps au chevet de Jim pour ta propre sécurité ne doit pas juste être une amie.  
- Bien vu. En fait c'est elle la cible de tout cela, celui qui s'en est pris à Jim et moi veut avoir Jess, nous ne sommes que des obstacles à son plan.  
- Mon dieu ! Et comment prend-elle la chose ?  
- Pas très bien, elle a peur pour elle bien sûr mais elle est très inquiète pour moi et Jim. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que ce malade puisse nous faire du mal.  
- Et toi ? lui demanda t elle en le scrutant du regard  
- Moi j'ai l'impression d'être une dinde à la veille de Thanksgiving

Maggie ne put s'empêcher de rire à la comparaison. Elle essaya de prendre un dossier qu'une de ses collègues avait posé sur le comptoir et bouscula la tasse de Blair qui se renversa tachant la chemise du jeune homme.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment maladroite, dit Maggie catastrophée.  
- Ce n'est rien je vais aller rincer cela aux toilettes et il n'y paraîtra plus. Ensuite j'irai voir Jim. Passe une bonne journée et repose-toi. Je te promets que quand tout cela sera terminé, je t'emmènerai dîner au restaurant avec Jessy, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
- OK ! Va vite te nettoyer et va rejoindre Jim avant qu'il ne fasse la bêtise de venir te chercher

Blair se mit à rire.

- C'est qu'il en serait capable.

La porte de la chambre de Jim s'ouvrit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Enfin son guide était là. Il avait suivi le jeune homme depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment. Il reconnaîtrait son rythme cardiaque n'importe où. Il avait écouté une partie de la conversation de celui-ci avec Maggie mais les analgésiques le faisaient somnoler. Il tourna la tête s'attendant à le voir. Son sourire se figea. Là devant lui se tenait un géant aux cheveux noirs, habillé avec une tenue de chirurgien. Ses yeux cruels et froids le détaillaient. Il allait lui demander qui il était quand soudain il sut qu'il se trouvait en face de son agresseur. Dans le parc il avait sentit une odeur fruitée mais il avait été tellement inquiet pour Sandburg qu'il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. C'était la même odeur qui avait envahi la pièce. Il allait appeler l'agent fédéral qui avait pris son tour de garde une demi-heure plus tôt, mais Porter lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et de l'autre il lui pointa un couteau sous la gorge.

- Pas un bruit ou non seulement je vous coupe la gorge mais je m'en donnerais à coeur joie avec l'imbécile qui vous sert de gardien.

Jim hocha la tête.

- Vous avez eu de la chance mais je crois qu'elle vient juste de vous abandonner.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Jim en essayant de garder son calme.  
- Je déteste que l'on se mette entre mon ANGE et moi. Et puis vous serez une recrue parfaite pour mon armée.

Il sortit de la poche de sa blouse une seringue.

- J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau. Ceci est un cocktail qui mêle de la cocaïne, de la morphine et de la dorée, dit-il en lui montrant la seringue. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce joli mélange c'est que vous sentez le feu qui vous brûle de l'intérieur, la douleur va crescendo et quand elle arrive à son paroxysme votre volonté de vivre laisse le pas à l'envie d'en finir.  
- Jamais, vous entendez, jamais je ne cesserais de me battre !  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Il est dommage que votre ami aux cheveux longs ne soit pas là pour partager vos souffrances. Mais son tour viendra et Jessica sera à moi pour toujours. Elle n'aura plus de sentinelles pour veiller sur elle.

Porter tenta d'introduire la seringue dans la perfusion mais Jim lui pris la main avec une force surprenante pour un homme blessé aussi gravement 48h auparavant et arrêta son geste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

Porter regarda par dessus son épaule. Jim profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour tenter de lui arracher la seringue mais celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes qui lui coupa la respiration. Porter se rua vers la porte, fit tomber à la renverse l'infirmière puis passa devant l'agent qui gardait la porte en le bousculant.

- On ne bouge plus ! hurla celui-ci en dégainant son arme et en la pointant vers Porter.

A ce moment la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Blair sortit dans le couloir inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Soudain il sentit un bras l'agripper par les épaules puis la lame froide d'un couteau contre son cou. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et découvrit son agresseur. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Porte sourit. Enfin la chance lui souriait.

- Lâchez votre arme où je lui tranche la gorge !  
- Faites pas le con !  
- Vous tenez vraiment à avoir sa mort sur la conscience ? dit-il en reculant tout en se servant de Blair comme d'un bouclier. Baissez votre arme !

Dans la chambre, Jim avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, la douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable et sans l'aide de son guide il était incapable de la contrôler. De plus il entendait tout ce qui passait dans le couloir. Il savait que Porter tenait son partenaire et qu'il le menaçait. Il tenta de se lever mais la douleur le fit retomber sur l'oreiller le souffle court. Maggie l'avait rejoint.

- Du calme Jim !  
- Blair ! Il faut que... dit-il le souffle court.  
- Je vais vous donner un calmant, ça va vous aider.  
- Non Maggie, je dois aider Blair, dit-il en prenant le poignet de l'infirmière pour arrêter son geste.  
- Jim vous ne serez d'aucune aide si vous faites sauter vos points de sutures. Laissez faire vos collègues. Voilà ça va vous détendre et vous pourrez mieux respirer, répliqua-t-elle en administrant le calmant.

Dans le couloir, Porter continuait à reculer vers les ascenseurs tout en continuant de menacer Blair de son couteau. D'autres policiers étaient venus en renfort mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans risquer la vie de l'otage. Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Porter et son otage s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, l'hôpital doit être cerné.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Vous savez je pourrais vous tuer là tout de suite...  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? dit-il avec défiance  
- Mon ANGE. Vous êtes le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour la faire venir jusqu'à moi.  
- Parce que vous croyez qu'elle va se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?  
- Oui et pour une seule et bonne raison. Elle vous aime ! dit-il avec rage.

La porte s'ouvrit et Porter traîna Sandburg jusqu'à un van garé non loin. Il démarra en trombe, fonça droit sur les policiers qui essayaient de lui barrer la route. Ils sortirent du parking souterrains sous les tirs des policiers mais rien n'y fit, Porter réussit à filer avec son otage.

*****

Au central, Bailey était furieux. Ces incompétents du bureau régional avaient laissé échapper Porter avec Sandburg. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû leur faire confiance et appeler ses propres troupes, mais le Chef Watkins lui avait assuré que c'était là ses meilleurs hommes. Ces meilleurs hommes, mon oeil ! pensa-t-il.

- Alors ? demanda Simon  
- Alors ? Ces imbéciles ont laissé Porter s'échapper avec Sandburg !  
- Et Jim ?  
- D'après votre amie Maggie, il va aussi bien que possible. Elle a du lui faire une piqûre de calmants pour l'empêcher de sortir de son lit.

Simon secoua la tête, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à tel point ? Et pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure équipe ? Sam et Jessy entrèrent à ce moment là dans le bureau. Jessy regarda tour à tour Simon et Bailey. Elle était sure que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vous en faites une tête tous les deux ? Le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête ?  
- On peut dire ça, dit Bailey avec colère  
- Bailey tu me fais peur, il est arrivé quelque chose à Blair ?  
- Assied toi.  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Blair ? répondit-elle avec fureur.  
- Porter l'a kidnappé à l'hôpital  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu m'avais promis Bailey, tu m'avais promis que rien ne pourrait lui arriver ! hurla-t-elle des larmes pleins les yeux.  
- Je sais, je sais, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je te jure qu'on va le retrouver, lui promit-il en la berçant dans ses bras.  
- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda Sam à Simon.  
- En fait, il semblerait que notre ami Porter ait tenté de tuer Ellison mais il a été dérangé par une infirmière. Il s'est trouvé qu'au cours de sa fuite il est tombé sur Sandburg qui sortait des toilettes. Il s'est servi de lui comme bouclier et les agents n'ont pas voulu risquer la vie de l'otage alors...  
- Alors ils l'ont laissé filer, termina Sam  
- Exact.  
- Et l'inspecteur Ellison ?  
- Il va aussi bien que possible mais ils ont du le mettre sous sédatif afin qu'il n'aille pas à la poursuite de son partenaire.  
- Bailey, on devrait peut-être ramener Jessica à la planque.  
- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua-t-elle la voix pleine de colère tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Bailey. Je ne vais pas aller me terrer dans un trou alors que la vie de Blair est en jeu. De plus si Porter est fidèle à ses agissements, il va se servir de lui pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui.  
- Il est hors de question que tu ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup !  
- Mais je ne te demande pas ta permission Bailey ! J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais par dessus tout sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Ne me demande pas de rester assise les bras croisés à attendre que la même chose se reproduise, dit-elle avec colère.  
- Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable.  
- J'en ai assez de faire gentiment tout ce qu'on me dit ! Ca m'a apporté quoi jusqu'ici ? Rien de bon ! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime ! Je n'aurais pas la force de tout recommencer encore !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle passa devant Taggart sans même le regarder et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Celui-ci entra dans le bureau du capitaine.

- Eh ! Que se passe-t-il avec Jessy ? Elle est passée devant moi comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses !  
- Porter vient d'enlever Sandburg à l'hôpital.  
- Nom de dieu. Et Ellison ?  
- Il va bien.  
- Mais enfin comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? dit-il avec colère  
- Il semblerait qu'il se soit trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, répondit Sam  
- Pourquoi se cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Et que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Dans la salle de repos, Jessy tournait en rond. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Porter était en train de faire subir à Blair. Elle sursauta en entendant son portable sonner.

- Allô...  
- Bonjour mon ANGE.  
- Porter... Où est Blair ? Que lui as-tu fait ?  
- Rien pour le moment mon ANGE, j'attends que tu te joignes à nous pour commencer à m'amuser.  
- Comment je peux être sûre qu'il est encore vivant ?  
- Attends tu vas voir.

Le silence fit. Soudain elle entendit une petite voix

- Jess ?  
- Blair c'est bien toi ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Jess, quoi qu'il te demande, je t'en supplie ne le fait pas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt fini.  
- Alors mon ANGE que décides-tu ?  
- Tu as gagné. Dis moi où ?  
- Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas de surprises. Va jusqu'à la cabine sur Manchester Street. Pas de micro, pas de portable. Si je vois l'ombre de l'agent Malone, notre petit ami le chevelu mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Tu as quinze minutes.

Et il raccrocha. Jessy tremblait. Elle sortit de la pièce en essayant de se faire toute petite. Elle prit les escaliers et les descendit en courant. Arrivée au parking, elle prit la voiture de location de Bailey. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser les clés sur le contact. Elle démarra sur des chapeaux de roues sous le regard ahuri de Rafe et de Brown.

*****

A l'autre bout de la ville, Porter souriait. Bientôt son Ange serait à lui pour l'éternité et sa mission serait enfin achevée.

- Elle ne viendra pas, du moins pas toute seule!

Porter se retourna. Devant lui, attaché à un pilier, les bras au dessus de sa tête, Blair ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était torse nu. Son torse était couvert d'ecchymoses. Un peu de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche.

- Elle viendra, elle viendra. Elle tient trop à toi. Et maintenant tu la boucles ou tu rejoindras mon armée plus tôt que prévu !

Et sur ces mots, il lui donna un coup de poing à l'estomac. Blair en eut le souffle coupé et faillit laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre conscience, Jess allait venir, il le savait. Elle ferait tout pour le sauver même si cela voulait dire qu'elle y laisse la vie.

*****

Dans le bureau de Simon, Sam essayait de comprendre le comportement de Porter.

- Jessy m'a procuré tous les dossiers concernant tous les meurtres commis par Porter à New York, Los Angeles et Miami. Une chose m'a frappée, tous les meurtres ont été commis dans des lieux d'enfermement. Une ancienne prison à New York, un ancien hôpital psychiatrique à Miami et enfin une maison de retraite désaffectée à Los Angeles. Y a-t-il ce genre d'endroit ici à Cascade ?  
- Il y a le vieil hôpital à la sortie de la ville, une clinique désaffectée sur la 54ème avenue et enfin l'hospice Ste Catherine, dit Simon

Taggart se gratta la tête.

- Attendez, il me semble avoir entendu dire que le centre correctionnel dans le quartier Brewster a été fermé, il y a deux mois. Il pourrait l'avoir emmené là-bas.  
- Il y a aussi le centre Nicholson en dehors de la ville, ajouta Simon

Rafe et Brown entrèrent.

- Capitaine ! Wardfield est partie !  
- Comment ça partie ?  
- On était dans le parking, quand on l'a vu démarrer en trombe dans la voiture de l'agent Malone!  
- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Simon enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage. Comment a-t-elle eu vos clés ?  
- Elle ne les a pas. Il mit la main dans la poche de veste. Oh non, j'ai encore oublié les clés sur le contact. C'est pas vrai ! dit-il en la table de son poing. Il faut la retrouver à tout prix. Inutile de vous dire ce que Porter lui fera s'il lui met la main dessus.  
- OK, Rafe lancez un avis de recherche sur la voiture.  
- Il faut demander aux patrouilles d'aller faire un tour à tous les endroits que nous avons mentionnés. Cela sera toujours plus discret que d'y arriver en force.  
- Sam et moi nous allons voir Grace peut-être aura-t-elle quelque chose de neuf.  
- Moi je file à l'hôpital. A l'heure qu'il est, Jim doit être en train de rendre dingue le personnel. Je vais tâcher de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

*****

Jessica arriva devant la cabine téléphonique alors que le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Elle précipita et décrocha.  
- Allô !  
- Je vois que tu suis mes instructions à la lettre. Laisse la voiture et prend un taxi jusqu'au coin de Brewster et de la 4ème, tu sauras ensuite où me trouver. Tu as trente minutes alors ne tarde pas.

Elle raccrocha, regarda autour d'elle et repéra un taxi.

*****

A l'hôpital, Jim dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il se voyait en train de courir dans la jungle. Il était vêtu de sa tenue de combat. Il arriva enfin dans une clairière et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Dans un coin allongée une panthère noire, visiblement mal en point. En face se trouvait un couple de loups menacés par un énorme ours. Il voulut intervenir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Au moment où l'ours voulut se jeter sur ses proies une autre panthère noire, un lion avec sur son dos un faucon apparurent. L'image semblait irréelle. Le lion et la panthère se placèrent entre les loups et l'ours et le faucon prit son envol. Et il entendit la voix d'Incacha qui lui disait :"_Fais confiance à la Femme aux Yeux de Chaman, au Guerrier et au Gardien_." Sur ces mots il se réveilla et fut surpris de trouver Simon à son chevet.

- Simon... Blair ! Il faut le retrouver !  
- On y travaille, répondit-il avec un grand soupir  
- Quoi ? Que me caches tu encore ? demanda Jim le souffle court  
- Wardfield a disparu  
- Si c'est une blague Simon, je ne la trouve pas drôle !  
- Hélas ce n'est pas une blague... A l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Blair, elle était comment dirais-je... dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
- Furieuse ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça. Elle est sortie de mon bureau en claquant la porte encore plus fort que toi. Et une demi-heure après elle sortait en trombe du garage.  
- Porter a dû prendre contact avec elle.  
- Oui mais comment ? On a rien repéré sur nos lignes.  
- Il l'a peut être appelée sur son portable.  
- Je veux bien Jim, mais comment il a eu son numéro ? Je te signale qu'elle n'est pas dans l'annuaire.  
- Il a dû le récupérer sur le portable de Blair.  
- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça  
- Assez discuté ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !  
- Non Jim ! fit-il en repoussant gentiment Jim sur son oreiller.  
- Simon !!!.  
- Jim, tu peux à peine respirer, on a du te remettre sous oxygène.

Jim poussa un long soupir. Ce que disait Simon était vrai. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir livrant passage à deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Jim laisse-moi te présenter l'agent Bailey Malone et l'agent Samantha Waters de la VCTF

Pendant un centième de seconde alors qu'il les observait, il vit un lion assis à coté de Bailey, un faucon posé sur l'épaule de Simon et une panthère noire couchée aux pieds de Sam. Et il entendit à nouveau les paroles d'Incacha "_Fais confiance à la Femme aux Yeux de Chaman, au Guerrier et au Gardien_." Il secoua légèrement la tête et la vision disparut.

- Jim...  
- Désolé... J'aimerais dire enchanté mais...  
- Je sais je me fais autant de soucis pour Jessica que vous vous en faites pour votre partenaire... Je vous jure qu'on va les ramener.

Une infirmière entra

- Agent Malone ? On vous demande au téléphone. Vous pouvez le prendre ici.  
- Merci

Il décrocha le téléphone se trouvant sur la table de chevet de Jim.

- Malone  
- Ici John, on a retrouvé ta voiture. Elle est garée près d'une cabine téléphonique sur Manchester Street.  
- Contacte Georges. Je veux connaître tous les coups de fils donnés et reçus à partir de cette cabine depuis les quatre dernières heures. Ne bouge pas, on vient te rejoindre.  
- Ça marche.  
- Du nouveau ? demanda Simon en se frottant les yeux.  
- On a retrouvé ma voiture. Elle est garée dans Manchester Street. Près d'une cabine téléphonique. Je vais contacter Grace pour qu'elle nous rejoigne sur place.

Avant de partir, Simon posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sentinelle et dit tout doucement

- On va les ramener tous les deux, je te le jure.

Jim hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé.

*****

Quand Simon, Bailey et Sam arrivèrent sur les lieux, Grace était déjà au travail.

- Alors du nouveau ?  
- J'ai retrouvé son arme, son badge ainsi que son portable sous le siège passager de la voiture.  
- Je vois... Autre chose ?  
- Non rien... Désolé Bailey...

John s'approcha à son tour.

- Tu as quelque chose ?  
- Le vendeur de journaux dit qu'elle est monté dans un taxi, il y a quarante-cinq minutes environ. Mais il n'a pas relevé le numéro. Il semblait se diriger vers le nord.

*****

Jessy était arrivée destination. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle repéra l'ancien centre correctionnel qui avait été fermé pas les services sanitaires deux mois auparavant. D'un pas décidé, elle poussa la grille principale. Elle fit le tour de la bâtisse, trouva la porte arrière entrouverte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une ombre lui mit un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur elle.

*****

Adossée à la voiture du capitaine, Sam se gratta la tête et se passa la main sur la nuque. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la petite cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

- Grace ? Tu as bien posé un implant sous-cutané à Jessy lors de sa dernière mission pour nous ?  
- Oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Est-ce que tu le lui as retiré ?

Grace sembla réfléchir un instant

- Maintenant que tu en parles. Non elle n'est jamais passée par mon labo pour que je le lui enlève.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est peut-être notre chance.  
- Un implant ? demanda Simon  
- Oui, expliqua Grace, c'est un cristal passif, inséré sous la peau à la base du cou, qui ne s'active qu'avec notre signal.  
- Grace, on peut encore l'activer ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle en sortant un petit boîtier de sa mallette.  
- Si je puis me permettre quel est la portée du signal ? demanda Simon  
- Entre 3 et 4 km  
- C'est limité...  
- Oui mais on a rien d'autre, répondit Bailey en serrant les mâchoires.  
- Alors quel est le plan ?  
- Deux des bâtiments que vous nous avez cité se trouvent au nord de la ville, le centre Nicholson et le centre correctionnel sur Brewster. John, toi et le capitaine Taggart vous allez vous diriger vers le centre Nicholson. Le capitaine Banks, Sam et moi on va se diriger vers la maison de correction. On garde le contact. Soyez prudent.

Les deux voitures démarrèrent en faisant crisser leurs pneus.

*****

Jessy reprenait doucement connaissance. Elle était allongée par terre pieds et poings liés. Porter s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour mon Ange.

Jessy ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et la pièce n'arrêtait pas de tourner.

- Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin achever ma mission. Tu sais j'ai de très grands projets pour toi, continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue, tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre ta place à mes côtés.  
- Laissez-la tranquille !! hurla Blair  
- Silence sinon j'en finis avec toi avant l'heure !  
- Non ! Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains !  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais c'est que tu y tiens à ce petit hippy défraîchit !!!

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

- Si tu veux qu'il te survive, mieux vaut pour toi que tu fasses ce que je veux et quand je le veux. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Jessy hocha la tête. Il se leva et alla prendre un carton sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et en retira une robe de soirée couleur or.

- Tu vas être le plus beau de tous mes anges... Je vais te détacher et tu vas aller mettre cette robe dans la pièce d'à coté... Si tu tentes quoique se soit, notre ami ici présent, dit-il en désignant Blair du doigt, n'y survivra pas.

*****

Simon conduisait en silence. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir dans sa tête les horribles images qu'il avait vu dans les différents dossiers concernant Porter. Il savait aussi que si jamais Blair ne devait pas survivre à sa rencontre avec ce psychopathe, Jim ne le supporterait et ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Une sentinelle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son guide. Il commençait à peine à comprendre la complexité de leur relation. Il accéléra encore. Il fallait les retrouver, le temps jouait contre eux. Le téléphone de Bailey sonna faisant sursauter Sam qui avait les yeux fixés sur le boîtier que lui avait confié Grace.

- Malone..  
- Ici Georges... J'ai la liste des appels... L'un des appels provient du portable de Blair Sandburg... Mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations  
- Ça aurait été trop beau... Merci Georges...

Bailey raccrocha et soupira.

- On est encore loin ?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le boîtier commença à renvoyer un signal.

- Bailey...  
- Ils sont loin ?  
- Environ 3km vers le nord-ouest. Tu avais raison, ils sont à l'ancien centre correctionnel.  
- Il va nous falloir des renforts, dit Simon en tendant la main vers le micro de sa radio.

*****

Jessica s'était changée, elle avait enfilé à la hâte la robe que Porter lui avait donné. On toqua à la porte.

- Tu es prête mon ANGE ? lui demanda Porter.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Blair releva la tête et la vision qu'il eut lui coupa le souffle. Jess était magnifique dans cette robe, elle mettait en valeur son visage S'il n'en avait pas déjà été amoureux, il aurait craqué pour elle à cet instant.

- Tu es magnifique mon ANGE... Tu vas être la plus belle de toutes mes réussites... Relâche tes cheveux...

Jessy enleva les épingles à cheveux qui retenaient son chignon. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur épaules. Porter s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu es si belle, mon ANGE...

Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, Jess ferma les yeux tout en faisant une grimace qui trahissait son dégoût.

- Ne la touche pas !!!! hurla Blair.

Il ne supportait pas que ce monstre puisse poser ses mains sur elle.

- Tu la boucles !! cria-t-il en le giflant  
- Non ! Ça suffit Porter ! Relâche-le maintenant ! Je suis là ! C'est ce que tu voulais, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme  
- Tu n'y penses pas quand même ? Il va faire un merveilleux ange gardien dans ma superbe armée. D'ailleurs je vais en finir tout de suite avec lui.

Il s'approcha de Blair seringue en main.

- Hé t'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit Blair en secouant la tête et en tirant sur les liens retenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.  
- Je ne veux aucun témoin, répondit-il en souriant, et puis maintenant qu'elle est là, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Tu vois ceci ? reprit-il en désignant la seringue. Ceci est ton aller simple pour rejoindre mon armée.

Porter tournait le dos à Jessica. Au moment où elle vit qu'il allait plonger l'aiguille dans le bras de Blair, elle prit son élan et lui sauta dessus. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et la seringue atterrit aux pieds de Blair. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, Porter atterrissant au-dessus de Jessica. Il la gifla ce qui la déstabilisa pendant un court instant. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Porter pour attraper son couteau dans sa botte. Blair vit le mouvement et tenta de prévenir Jess mais c'était trop tard. Elle sentit une vive douleur au coté et cria. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle le repoussa puis se traîna sur le sol. Quand il tenta de lui attraper une jambe, elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage. Etourdi et le nez en sang, il la lâcha. Elle se traîna jusqu'au mur, s'y adossa et d'une main elle couvrit la blessure avec force en espérant stopper le flot de sang.

*****

Au dehors, Simon, Bailey et Sam venaient d'arriver. En descendant de voiture Sam vit une panthère noire qui l'attendait patiemment devant la grille du centre. Bailey terminait de répondre au téléphone, les renforts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, mais il fallait agir trois franchirent la grille, Sam prit les devants et suivit la panthère qui la guidait. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la porte arrière du bâtiment. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix et accélèrent le pas.

Porter se releva tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea vers la table et y prit l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Blair tentait frénétiquement de se libérer de ses liens.

- Je croyais que tu étais différente de toutes les autres mais non tu es pire que les autres, dit-il avec rage en pointant son arme sur elle. Nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses ensembles... Tu étais mon ANGE ! Nous aurions pu être heureux !  
- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, Porter !!! Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ces treize dernières années ! Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai souhaité être morte ce soir-là, dit-elle avec colère  
- Jessy non !!! hurla Blair des larmes plein les yeux  
- Alors qu'attends-tu pour finir le travail ? Vas-y ! Cette fois-ci rien ne t'en empêche !  
- Jess par pitié ne fais pas ça !!! continua Blair

Porter s'approcha un peu plus puis il visa la jeune femme en pleine poitrine comme il l'avait fait une dizaine d'année auparavant mais cette fois-ci ces mains tremblaient de rage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ANGE ne partage pas ses convictions. Jessica se pressa un peu plus contre le mur, regarda une dernière fois Blair et ferma les yeux. Il allait tirer quand Simon fit voler en éclat la porte sur le côté de la pièce.

- On ne bouge plus !!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens mais c'est ce cher capitaine Banks... Baissez votre arme ou je descends votre chère auxiliaire.  
- Hors de question ! Lâchez votre arme et éloignez vous d'elle !

Porter se mit à rire. Il allait appuyer sur la détente quand il sentit le contact du métal froid contre sa tempe.

- Donne-moi une seule raison... Et ce n'est pas en prison que tu finiras mais à la morgue ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, dit Bailey d'une voix glaciale

Le sourire de Porter se figea. Il jeta son arme et leva les bras. L'agent Malone se fit un plaisir de lui passer les menottes et le confia aux bons soins de Taggart et l'agent Grant. Simon se dirigea vers Blair. Sam s'était agenouillée auprès de Jessica. Elle lui caressa le visage en l'appelant doucement.

- Jessy ?

Bailey s'approcha.

- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle a perdu connaissance. Il faut une ambulance  
- Elle est déjà en route

Simon avait tranché les liens de Blair mais celui-ci avait bien du mal à rester debout.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Simon  
- Oui... Je parie qu'il m'a cassé au moins deux côtes. Comment va Jess ?  
- On s'occupe d'elle  
- Vous pouvez m'aider, je voudrais la voir

Simon aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout. Quand ils atteignirent l'endroit où se trouvait Jessica, il était hors d'haleine. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et lui caressa la joue.

- Jess ? appela-t-il doucement. Jess, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et prirent en charge les deux amoureux. Simon monta dans l'ambulance avec Blair et Sam avec Jessy.

*****

En arrivant aux urgences, Jessy fut immédiatement conduite en chirurgie quand à Blair une gentille infirmière était en train de lui bander le torse. Outres les nombreuses ecchymoses, Porter lui avait cassé trois cotes. Simon et Sam entrèrent dans la salle d'examen.

- Alors comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Sam  
- J'ai vu mieux. Vous avez des nouvelles de Jess ?  
- Non, elle est toujours au bloc. Mais elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

Blair secoua la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Elle voulait mourir...  
- Comment ça ? demanda Sam  
- Elle a provoqué Porter, elle lui a demandé de finir le travail.  
- Je ne crois pas, je crois qu'elle a voulu vous sauver... Elle s'est dit qu'une fois morte, Porter n'avait plus aucune raison de vous tuer.  
- En tout cas, elle m'a fait peur, très peur...

Le docteur Stevens entra à son tour dans la salle d'examen.

- Monsieur Sandburg ?  
- Oui ? Alors comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle peut dire qu'elle a eut de la chance. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle devrait bientôt être sur pied.  
- Je peux la voir ?  
- Pas tout de suite, elle est encore en salle de réveil mais dès qu'elle sera installée je vous ferais prévenir.  
- Merci Docteur

Le médecin allait sortir quand il se retourna et regarda Blair

- Vous devriez aller rejoindre votre partenaire avant que Maggie ne fasse une bêtise, fit le médecin en souriant et il sortit.

Dans la chambre de Jim, Maggie tentait vainement de calmer celui-ci.

- Maggie, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Blair a besoin de moi ! Il est hors de question que vous sortiez de ce lit ! Blair va bien je vous le jure ! J'ai parlé avec le docteur Stevens.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blair entra.

- Alors, il paraît que tu fais des misères à Maggie ? Ce n'est pas sympa ça !  
- Sandburg ? Tu vas bien ?demanda-t-il en le dévisageant.  
- Ça va. T'inquiète pas juste trois cotes cassées... Ca aurait pu être pire...

Maggie le regarda, il avait l'air épuisé et très inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il Blair ?

Il regarda Jim puis Maggie ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Grand chef ?  
- C'est Jess... Elle a été blessée  
- C'est grave ?  
- Le médecin dit qu'elle va s'en sortir mais...  
- Mais quoi ? lui demanda Jim  
- Je...  
- Tu ne seras rassurée que quand tu l'auras vu, continua Maggie.

Blair hocha la tête.

- Je vais aller aux nouvelles et je reviens vous voir tous les deux.

Jim prit la main de Blair dans la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit et Bailey, Sam et Simon entrèrent.

- Comment vous sentez vous tous les deux ? demanda Sam  
- Mieux merci, répondit Jim en souriant.

Maggie entra et fit signe à Blair de la suivre.

- Jessy vient d'être installée au bout du couloir. On va la garder ici jusqu'à demain tout comme Jim. Elle risque d'être un peu groggy à cause des médicaments.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle avait l'air si fragile, elle était si pâle.

- Jess ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Hé ! Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Disons seulement que Simon et ton ami Bailey sont arrivés telle la cavalerie.  
- Je reconnais bien là le style de Bailey. Tu devrais rentrer au loft et te reposer... Désolée de te le dire mais tu as une tête de déterré, dit elle en fermant les yeux  
- Promis  
- Je suis désolé mon chéri mais je suis si fatiguée...  
- Ça va aller... Dors ma douce, je reviendrais te voir toute à l'heure...

Il l'embrassa doucement et sortit de la pièce.

*****

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent dans un flot d'activité ininterrompu. Blair partageait son temps entre l'hôpital où Jim et Jessy se remettaient doucement de leurs blessures, l'université où il avait pris un retard considérable et le central. Bailey, Simon et Sam s'occupaient de boucler le dossier pour le procureur et ainsi renvoyer Porter à New York pour qu'il termine de purger sa peine et attendre son nouveau procès.

Enfin le jour où Jessy fut relâchée arriva. Blair vint la chercher. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Il la fit monter dans la voiture mais au lieu de la ramener à son appartement il se dirigea vers le front de mer.

- Eh ! Où va-t-on ? Mon appartement est à l'opposé.  
- Je sais mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air marin te ferait le plus grand bien après avoir été enfermée toute une semaine à l'hôpital.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?  
- Moi ? Rien, dit il en souriant innocemment

Ils roulèrent encore pendant dix minutes puis il arrêta la voiture devant le parc bordant le bord de mer. Ils en traversèrent une partie doucement. Enfin il s'arrêta et Jessica ouvrit des yeux ronds. Là sur l'herbe il y avait une couverture et dessus une corbeille pleine de victuailles et un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

- Blair... C'est magnifique...  
- Ben, je me suis dis qu'un déjeuner sur l'herbe avec vue sur la mer ne pouvait que te faire du bien, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et fit de même. Il sortit du panier une bouteille de jus de fruit deux coupes et les remplit. Il lui en tendit une.

- Je sais, ça aurait été mieux avec du champagne mais avec tes médicaments.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est très bien ainsi...  
- Tu as faim ?  
- Une faim de loup.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement parlant de choses et d'autres, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Quand ils eurent fini, Blair sortit une petite boite du panier et la tint serrée dans sa main.

- Jess ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu très peur là bas... J'ai cru que Porter allait te tuer... Et puis quand tu lui as demandé de finir le travail... J'ai cru mourir... Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre.

Il se leva et posa un genou à terre devant la jeune femme.

- Je vais tout faire pour que plus jamais nous ne soyons séparés. Il ouvrit la petite boite et lui présenta une jolie bague sertie d'un petit diamant. Jessica Wardfield veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Je n'ai rien de plus que mon coeur à t'offrir mais il est à toi si tu le veux.

Jessica regarda dans les yeux de Blair et n'y vit que de l'amour et de la tendresse. D'une main tremblante elle caressa le visage de son doux amour.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Oui, oh oui. Je t'aime, des larmes coulant sur son doux visage.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Puis il prit la main de la jeune femme et lui passa l'anneau.

- On ne se quittera plus jamais, dit-il avec un sourire béat  
- Plus jamais, répéta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre regardant les vagues se briser sur les rochers.

*****

Quand il rentra au loft, il souriait. Jim qui regardait la télévision ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il n'avait pas vu cette lueur dans le regard de son colocataire depuis un bon moment. "_En y réfléchissant pas depuis Maya_" pensa-t-il.

- Ça va Grand chef ?  
- Ça ne peut pas aller mieux...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai fait quelque chose aujourd'hui qui va changer toute ma vie... Il se tut un instant et reprit. Qui va changer toute notre vie

Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il savait de quoi son guide parlait. Il avait vu la petite boite avec la bague à l'intérieur dans le tiroir du bureau quand il était allé chercher un bloc note pour noter les courses.

- Et qu'as tu fait de si important ?  
- J'ai... dit-il ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa sentinelle  
- Tu as quoi ? demanda-t-il visiblement amusé par l'embarras de son ami.  
- J'ai demandé à Jess de m'épouser...  
- Et...  
- Et quoi ?  
- Elle a dit oui ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire elle veut passer le reste de sa vie avec moi !!!  
- La pauvre elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, dit Jim en éclatant de rire  
- Eh !!!!!!!! dit-il en riant à son tour.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, Jim s'approcha de Blair.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! J'espère que tu seras très heureux, dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion en le serrant fort contre lui.

Quand il relâcha son ami, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se chercher à boire.

- Tu sais ce serait bien de fêter l'événement, lui dit-il en lui tendant une bière. Que dirais-tu d'inviter tout nos amis ce samedi soir pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?  
- Vrai ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?  
- Puisque je le propose...  
- Tu sais, tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse souhaiter avoir, dit Sandburg une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

*****

Le samedi soir arriva. Tous se retrouvèrent au loft. Même Maggie avait réussit à se faire remplacer à son poste. Après dîner tout le monde s'était réunit dans le salon et discutait gaiement.

- J'aurais quelque chose à dire, dit-il nerveusement en prenant la main de Jess dans la sienne.

Le silence se fit. Simon regarda le couple et sourit.

- J'ai demandé à Jessy de m'épouser et elle a dit oui.

Apres un moment de stupeur, tout le monde se mit à parler ensemble, tous souhaitaient féliciter le couple. Bailey prit Jess dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Soit heureuse petite soeur, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Jess le remercia chaleureusement. Quand enfin le calme fut revenu dans la pièce, Maggie se leva verre de champagne à la main.

- Je voudrais proposer un toast. A Blair et Jessica, puissent-ils être heureux tout au long de leur vie... A Blair et Jessy.  
- A Blair et Jessy, reprirent-ils en coeur.

Blair prit Jess dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

The End


End file.
